User blog:Thicksimilian/E3 2017 Song List Review
'Introduction' I've played every game in the series starting at Just Dance 4, and have followed the development of Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017. Every time one or more songs are announced, my heart (usually) races with excitement. I also watched both Ubisoft E3 livestreams for the past two years, waiting in anticipation for the official reveal of the next JD game. As I looked over and listened to the song trailers for Just Dance 2018, there was one word that formed in my head. Disappointment. I'll explain my reasons why soon enough, but I want you to first understand that I'm not writing this with the message being 'this year is gonna suck.' Rather, I write this with the message being '(based on what I currently know,) they've done better in the past.' I don't view this year's song list as horrid, but I liked the previous years' announcement list for E3. I'd also like to point out that even if I were to view the entire track list for this year's game as absolutely atrocious, I would still buy the game when it comes out. I'm not gonna suggest that my views are objective either, as that's not my intent here. I only wish to provide my opinion so that anyone who wishes to discuss further would be able to. With that said, here is my review on the E3 2017 song list. Please feel free to agree/disagree where you see fit, as I would love to see what everyone thinks. 'The Review' A quick word on how I've ranked the list - for every song, I have split my judgement into four categories: Song, Choreography, Costume, and Background. I rated each part on a scale of 0-5, with 0 being horrible and 5 being wonderful. For any and all ties, I've chosen which song(s) I liked more and adjusted as such. 11. Naughty Girl - Beyonce I'm not sure what Beyonce is doing with her voice during the verses in this song, but it actually kinda hurts to hear it. Aside from that, there's nothing new ''with this one; We've seen this type of costume, choreography AND background before. This just feels like a reskin of every Middle Eastern themed song in the series, and I've grown bored as a result. 10. Daddy Cool - Boney M Oh hey, the panda's back. And boy he looks off with this new getup. I can't be the only one who thinks this, right? His head does not match with the rest of his body! Ignoring the costume, there's nothing that I would call either good or bad with this one. 9. The Way I Are - Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne I actually kinda like the song itself, but everything else is just... meh. 8. Bubble Pop! - HyunA Everything here is good except the choreography - it feels kinda... goofy, but not in a good way. What a shame, too, because I was excited when I saw the background teased in that one video before E3, it looked pretty awesome in that. 7. 24K Magic - Bruno Mars The song and choreo are both fairly decent, but the background and costumes are not very creative. I'll just say that there better be an alternative for this song that differentiates itself from the "rich" theme of the song. 6. Make It Jingle - Big Freedia Twerking. Reindeer. 5. Side to Side - Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj The song itself is sorta bland-ish, but I really dig the background and costume. Oh, and the dance is good too. 4. Automaton - Jamiroquai I love the background and costume, and after a few listens the song is pretty great too. However, the choreo is FAR TOO REPETITIVE. It starts to get ridiculous when I'm punching the air for the third time after swinging my arms for the second time. 3. Love Ward - Hatsune Miku I like everything here. I can't exactly explain why, but I just like everything in general about this one. Well, except for the background. The little Miku running after the ambulance is inexplicably cute. 2. Rockabye - Clean Bandit ft. Sean Paul & Anne-Marie I love the song, the background and the choreography a lot. Everything just seems to work. The costume, on the other hand, really isn't anything special. This is probably the only reason why this song is number two instead of number one. 1. Chantaje - Shakira ft. Maluma Everything here is on point. The song itself gives off an air of warmness, and I believe that was reflected perfectly in the trailer, especially with the background. I absolutely loved this one when I watched it the first time, and I still feel that way now. 'TL;DR, or In Conclusion''' The main reason that I didn't like an entry was due to repetition or lack of creativity. There's nothing that I actually hate, though there are some things that I do dislike. I hope that my view on the track list changes in future updates, because I really want to keep loving this series. If you want me to clarify anything I've said here, please leave a comment asking specifically what it is you want clarification for. I'd be happy to further explain my reasoning behind my choices, and to also learn why other people like/dislike a song. Category:Blog posts